vcandrewsfandomcom-20200213-history
Misty Foster
'Misty Foster '''is one of the main protagonists of The Wildflowers Series. She is the narrator of the first book, ''Misty. ''She is sixteen years old during the main events of the series. Background Misty is the only child of Jeffrey and Gloria Foster. Misty's father is a wealthy employee of a venture capital company - Misty herself doesn't fully understand what he does for a living. Misty's mother had a very difficult birth, telling Misty she was in labour for at least twenty three hours - the exact time varies. Misty never wanted for anything growing up and lived in a mansion in Beverly Hills. Up until she began attending preschool at age four, she had an African-American nanny named Mary Williams to look after her whilst her mother recovered from her birth. Misty's parents began having marital problems when she quite young. The first big fight Misty recalls is when her father found out her mother had been taking birth control pills, despite the fact they were meant to be trying for another baby. Misty also overheard her parents fighting when she was twelve, after Gloria discovered Jeffrey had had an affair. She also found out her mother was having psychological problems involving sex, which made it very painful for her and was causing serious problems in her relationship. Misty's parents continued to have relationship issues, to the point where they were fighting all the time. Things got very bad when Misty reached her teens. Her parents' constant fighting had a very detrimental affect on Misty's mental and emotional well-being. Her parents eventually decided to get divorced, though it did little to make Misty feel any better. In fact, Misty says it made things worse, as she couldn't believe how her parents, who were once deeply in love, could no longer stand the sight of each other. Misty's father moved out the same day she was told her parents were divorcing and later got a new, much younger girlfriend named Ariel - though Misty suspects Jeffrey had begun seeing Ariel before the divorce was finalised. Misty's parents constantly badmouth each other in front of her and use her as a weapon - her mother in particular enjoys buying expensive things for Misty and sending the bill to her father. Misty's school work began to suffer and she felt alienated from her friends. Misty began a relationship with a popular boy named Charles Allen Fitch, whom she bonded with due to his claim his parents were also divorcing. Misty lost her virginity to Charles Allen, though she found the experience painful and uncomfortable. Charles Allen became cold towards her afterwards and she soon learned he'd lied to her about his parents breaking up, upsetting Misty. She never speaks to him again. Misty got a new boyfriend, a rebellious outcast named Lloyd Kimble who actually did come from a broken home. Misty liked Lloyd, though she also dated him partly to rebel against her parents. Misty was caught making out with Lloyd by her father and Ariel at his apartment, after they unexpectedly came home early. Misty was grounded by her mother after an argument. Misty later found out that Lloyd was expelled from school for fighting and that his mother kicked him out. Lloyd says he is moving to Seattle and Misty impulsively decides to run away with him. They spend the night sleeping under a bridge. The next day, they stop at a convenience store, where Lloyd goes in alone to buy something. He runs out soon after and takes off on his motorcycle without explaining to Misty why they're in a hurry. They soon get pulled over by a police officer. At first, Misty thinks its because they were speeding, but it is revealed that Lloyd actually robbed the store's clerk at knifepoint, due to them not having any money. They are both arrested. Fortunately, Misty escapes being charged as Lloyd swears that Misty knew nothing about the robbery, but she is still ordered to start seeing Doctor Marlowe for therapy. ''The Wildflowers Series After seeing Doctor Marlowe for almost two years, Misty agrees to attend a group therapy session with three other girls attending therapy, Jade, Cat and Star. Misty tells them her life story, including her parents' marriage troubles, divorce and her relationships. Misty feels somewhat better after opening her heart to the other girls, feeling they understand. She comes up with the term OWP - Orphans With Parents - to describe herself and the other girls. Misty is also the one to start calling Cathy 'Cat' instead and the name sticks. Personality Misty has a good sense of humour, often making wisecracks or jokes to lighten the mood, even in rather depressing situations. Misty used to be very outgoing, having a large group of friends and stating she was always talking on the phone to someone, but became far more introverted and less outgoing after her parents began having serious marriage problems. She has rather poor self-esteem, but tries to remain hopeful that things will get better after hearng the other girls' stories. Misty can be quite rebellious, deliberately wearing clothing her mother dislikes or doing things she knows annoy her. She also dated Lloyd partly because she knew her parents wouldn't approve, brought him back to her father's apartment and even ran away with him. Most of this is because she is sick of how selfish and immature her parents act. Category:Wildflowers Series Characters